Bughead Oneshots
by Anonymouswtr
Summary: A collection of stories based off of my favorite Riverdale couple! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from Archie Comics or Riverdale
1. I Love You

Jughead groaned as his eyes snapped open wanting only to return to the deep sleep he had been in moments before. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and discovered he was in his beautiful girlfriends room. The sun peaked its way through the crack in the curtains, the rays illuminating his Betty. He couldn't help but grin looking at the girl he loved. He never wanted this moment to end, his arms were safely tucked around her thin body and his legs intertwined with hers. There faces were almost touching and he could smell the perfume she always wore.

He had no idea what he did to deserve this perfect person that was given to him. He had no recollection of anything of the sorts but it must have been good in order to justify waking up to this angel in the morning and being able to call her his.

He was trying to go back in his life to find a moment like that but his thoughts were soon bombarded with a sleepy voice, "Jug?" Betty questioned the brown headed boy next to her.

"Yes Betts?" Jughead returned smiling and tucking a blonde curl behind her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Betty replied as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend, she always felt so safe in his arms.

"We must have fallen asleep." He mumbled placing a peck on her forehead and holding her a little closer to him.

"Oh, is today Saturday?" She giggled as Jughead rubbed his nose against hers before placing a kiss right at the tip of it.

"I believe it is." Jughead could barely contain the excitement of being able to spend all day snuggled up next to his stunning girlfriend.

"Yay!" Betty squeaked bringing her arms up to wrap around Jughead's neck before placing many kisses on his soft lips. His eyes closed as he let the bliss overtake him at the feeling of his girlfriends soft skin brushing against his.

"Are your parents home?" Jughead asked not wanting to be I interrupted by the wrath of Alice Cooper.

"Nope, remember last night when you had to hide under the bed because they came to tell me they were going to be gone all weekend." Betty asked.

"Now that you say that I do remember such events." He smiled giddily at the thought of having the whole house to themselves for two days with no plans.

"What are you smiling about? You look like a kid in a candy store." Betty smirked up at her handsome boyfriend.

"Just the fact that we are going to have two entire days where it just us with no plans. Two full days of kissing, cuddling, movie watching, and talking. I get to fall asleep with you being the last thing I see and wake up to your beautiful face. I'm just happy." Jughead shrugged as he brought his hands to cup her face as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Shut up and kiss me already." Betty whispered. As Jughead chuckled his breath blew across her skin making her hairs stand on end. Betty mentally asked herself how it was possible that a simple chuckle could make her fall in love with him even more.

"Anything for you Juliet." He let out before pulling her face into his letting their lips crash together. The rhythm of the kiss was in perfect time as if practiced many times before, which was true. They finally broke apart when the need to breath arose. Jughead began to learn in to Betty eager for more but she held a finger to his lips stopping him from beginning the kiss once again.

"Jughead, I love you." Betty whispered, it took all her courage to say those three words. She looked into Jughead's eyes to see pure surprise.

When Jughead heard that sentence he thought he might pass out. There was no way in the entire world she had said them. How could a girl like her, perfect as can be in every way even though she hated that word, love him? The outcast, the reject. It made no sense she could have any guy in the entire world and she picked him, and not only that she LOVED him. Betty Cooper loved him.

Betty quickly sat up when she got no response from Jughead, her mouth began to run a mile a minute,"I'm so sorry Jughead, if that was too soon. It just felt like the right moment I really hope I didn't ruin us or..."

Jughead quickly grabbed Betty's hands, which she was starting to form fists with, and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Betty Cooper, I love you. I have loved you since we were little kids, and I will love you until we are old and gray." Her eyes started to glisten and her mouth was upturned in a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't answer right away I just didn't understand how a person so incredible could love me in the same way I love them."

"Jughead Jones you listen here, you are my absolute world. I can not imagine a day without you let alone a lifetime I want to be with you every hour of the day, safe in your warm touch. There are many days when I realize how unworthy I am to be with you. You are kind, loyal, funny, and perfect. And you know I don't like using that word. You are the only person I ever want to be with period."

Now it was Jughead's turn to tear up. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. What did I do to deserve you?"

Betty smiles and pulled Jughead in for a kiss, "By being you." Jughead smiled slyly before rolling them over so that Betty was underneath him.

"I love you Betty Cooper." He whispered in her ear before letting his lips create a trail down her neck and back up again till he met hers.

"Jughead Jones, I love you." Betty grabbed his face and pulled his lips onto hers, thankful that these were the lips of a man who loved her.

—————————————————————

**Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if any Bughead fans are mad at me for changing the storyline from the show but I thought that this idea was pretty good. I have terrible ideas though so please help me in the comments to find more Bughead related things to write about!**


	2. Blue and Gold

Betty

Betty could not shake off the events of yesterday. Jughead Jones has kissed her and that wasn't even the craziest part, the crazy part was that Betty had loved it. She never realized how much she liked the doe eyed boy until her lips were met with his.

She sat in her room with her fingers lingering on her lower lip craving the idea of his touch. She had grown up only thinking about one boy, only wanting to be with one boy. That boy was Archie Andrews. But she had never realized how much Jughead had been there for her, whenever Archie said something stupid Jughead was the one to support her. He was the perfect best friend whom she did not deserve one bit. But the thought of Jughead's mouth against hers was all she could think about...

Jughead

Jughead knew kissing Betty was an insane thing to do but boy was he glad he did it. He sat on the couch of his trailer recalling the way her soft lips felt against his and the way her hands had traveled up to his collar to pull him in closer. After all the years of him fantasizing what even a second alone with Betty would feel like he never imagined their moment to be that good.

"What are you smiling about boy?" Fp's loud voice filled the trailer and echoed in Jughead's mind.

"You know Betty Cooper?" Jug asked not being able to hide the smile that appeared just after speaking her name.

"Alice Cooper's daughter?" Fp questioned, anything about Alice made him nervous.

"That would be the one. Well last night I kissed Betty and she kissed me back." This time Jughead's grin reached

all the way to his eyes after being able to say what happened out loud.

"Oh my." Fp raises an eyebrow at his sons excitement happy that for once Jughead was getting something good in his life.

"You don't understand dad I've liked her since we were little kids but she never noticed me. Now, now is my chance to prove that I am the perfect guy for her."

Betty

When Betty arrived at school she shoved her way through the crowd until she was in front of the Blue and Gold Office door. She quickly pulled out her key and unlocked the door pushing it open as fast as possible hoping to be greeted by a very special boy in a beanie. Her wish was not granted though, when she stepped in the office was as spick and span as she had left it the previous night before her endeavors with the mysterious Jones boy. All she wanted to do right now was be with him. To hear his voice ring in her ears and see his stupid crown with the dark curls poking out.

Betty leaned against her desk chair letting her mind wander through the possibilities and outcomes of seeing Jughead. Pros were that she would probably get to kiss him again and that being with him would bring her happiness for the rest of the day to am all time high. But the one and only con is that Jug would miss class and all she wanted for him was to succeed. But one class couldn't hurt...

Jughead

When Jughead walked into his first class of the morning he scanned the room for Betty, he grumbled at her absence but proceeded to his seat. His sour mood quickly turned darker when he checked his phone to see a text from Betty which read, "SOS. Meet me in the blue and gold office ASAP". He hurriedly put his things in is bag before rushing out the door seconds before the bell rung and Mr. Clyde could scold him.

Jughead shoved his key in the lock and turns it as fast as he could praying that Betty wouldn't be face to face with a gunman or bleeding out on the floor. But none of those guesses were near right.

Betty was sitting at the edge of a desk alone and content facing no danger. Jughead's look of worry quickly transferred into a look of confusion. Before he could say anything to accuse the blonde she had already bounced up and bounded her way over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips onto his. He greedily returned the kiss and brought his hands to wrap around her and rest on her lower back.

Betty jumped and wrapped her legs around Jughead's waist and his hands immediately went lower to support her weight, the kiss never being broken. Jughead swiftly walked over to the nearest desk and set her down on it bringing his hands up to cup her face. They remained like that for 10 minutes, they glowed in each other's presence.

When Jughead finally pulled away he looked Betty in the eyes. "What was the SOS about Ms. Cooper?"

Betty

Betty had no idea how to tell Jughead that she interrupted his class time just to come have a make out session with her.

"Well?" Jughead asked while moving his head to nuzzle into her neck. She giggled when he kissed her collarbone, the sudden touch sending shocks through her body.

"Do you want the truth?" Betty whispers praying that Jughead would let her keep her secrets.

Jughead finally brought his attention from her neck to her face, "Yes."

"Well after last night I couldn't stop thinking about you, craving your touch. This was the only way I thought you would come." Betty quickly spoke, embarrassed by her silly reasoning.

"Betty," Jughead put a finger on her chin and raised it until there eyes met. "You could have just told me you needed to kiss me or something and I would have come sprinting down this hallway. I have liked you since I was a little boy your needs will always come before my own."

"Still I shouldn't have kept you from your schoolwork." Betty sighed knowing she was in the wrong. Jughead just scoffed as a way of telling her that this was much better than any school work.

"Well we're here and alone I wanted to ask you something. Betty Cooper will you be my girlfriend?" Jughead braced himself for rejection but instead was answered with Betty's lips pressed up against his.

"Yes" Betty mumbled in between kisses. Jughead pulled away from Betty and she whined at the loss.

"Betty we will have many more hours to kiss and snuggle but for right now we should get ready to go to our next class before the Blue and Gold gets shut down."

Betty nodded disappointed at the fact that she couldn't kiss Jughead but boy was she thankful that that boy was now hers and hers only.

——————————————————————————

I worked really hard on this story and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and criticize anything I can improve on I am a new writer. Feel free to send me ideas and I will try to make them rn your satisfaction the best I can!


	3. Sick Day

When Betty arrived at school in the morning she was surprised to see that Jughead wasn't by his locker at 7:45, the time they always met so they could walk to first period together. She decided he must have gone to the bathroom so she went to her Math class and hoped to see him there.

After not seeing Jughead for an entire period she decided to text him and ask where he was. But after no answer for half the day she was beginning to worry. Jughead always came to school, always, it was very odd that he wasn't here today. Betty soon grew fearful that something awful had happened so she ducked out of school and hopped on her bike. The blonde peddled as fast as she could to the trailer Jughead called home.

She knocked on the door but heard no answer, after the second knock she heard drowsy mumbling. Not waiting a second longer Betty opened the door and shoved herself inside. She found Jughead laying on the only bed in the trailer thrashing around kicking the blankets off before pulling them back up over and over again.

Betty hopped into action quickly running to the Kitchenette to dowse a washcloths in cold water. She rushed back to her boyfriends side placing the cool cloth on his head and bringing the blankets up to his waist.

"Betty? Is that you?" Jughead questioned trying to sit up to get a better view of the angel coming to help him. Betty lightly pushed his shoulders down to keep him from moving drastically in his fragile state.

"Yes Jug, it's me. Why didn't you tell me you were sick I would've come sooner." She brought her hand up to his cheek pressing the back of it up against his face checking his body heat. Jughead's hand shot out to grab her wrist so that her hand couldn't stray away from his skin, the coldness of her fingers bringing relief to the burning he was feeling.

"I woke up like this, you should be in school anyway." Jughead told her in a stern voice, as if he was one of her parents.

"Jug," she whispered "your much more important than any school work."

She leaned down to kiss him but he turned his head away so her lips landed on her hand that was still cupping his cheek. "I don't need you getting sick." He spoke quietly trying to resist the urge to touch and kiss her.

"Fine then." Betty replies gruffly as she removed her hand from the green eyes boy and began to walk out of the room.

Jughead attempted to get out of the bed to stop her but when he failed he yelled after her,"Betty please don't leave!" She turned around surprised that he would ever think she would leave him, especially in this state. Betty rushed over to his bedside and helped him lay back down.

"Juggie, I could never leave you." He let out a sigh of relief realizing how much he didn't want to be alone. He had been alone all of his life, but with Betty all that time was made up for. She made him feel complete. Her kind voice interrupted his thoughts,"I was just going to look for some medicine so that I could kiss those lips again." She smiled as she traces his lips with her finger wishing that she could devour them.

Jughead nodded and she got up to begin raiding the cabinet of the small bathroom. She found a bottle of fever reducer which she hoped wasn't expired and poured the labels amount before handing the cup to Jughead. He swallowed it all in one sip and then took a chug of water.

"See all better now, so come here." He motioned to the empty bedside next to him. Betty contemplated if that would be a good idea or not but Jughead's pure look of desperation convinced her. She crawled under the covers and snuggled up next to him instinctively. Her head laid against his chest and their arms and legs intertwined, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Jughead opened his mouth to say something but Betty put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh, you need to rest, let the medicine kick in." He yawned and nodded knowing his partner in crime was right. Betty took of his grey beanie allowing his dark curls to bounce free. She kissed him on the top of his forehead and laughed at the fact that his eyes were already sealed shut with sleep. She allowed her body to curl into his before whispering out into the quiet, "I love you Jughead Jones." And then finally allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

—————————————————————

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always welcome especially due to the fact that I am a new writer. Feel free to recommend any Bughead story to me (except anything smut) I love writing them!


	4. Growing

"Hey you get back here." Jughead yelled to the toddler that had raced passed him. The blonde haired child had almost reached the cookie jar before he was lifted up and spun around. He giggled as his mom nuzzled her nose against his.

"That's not fair." He whined, "you can't both try to catch me."

"It's a tag team effort." Jughead pitched before kissing his wife and little boy. He smiled to himself at his perfect little family.

"Alright Mr you seem pretty tired I think it's your nap time." Betty announced causing the little boy to cry. Jughead winked at Betty before taking the sad toddler from her arms.

"Well if you go to sleep now then maybe when you wake up it'll be time for dinner and after dinner you know what happens." Jughead pointed to the cookie jar causing Oliver to erupt in cheers.

"Cookie! Come on Come on! Nap time." Oliver ushered to his room and Jughead set him down so he could race over to it. Betty just stood wide-eyed at how perfect her husband was.

"Impressive." She applauded, Jughead just chuckled. He gently cupped her face and planted a kiss on her lips. She melted into him, just as in love as she was 10 years ago when they first started dating. Now they had been married for 5 years and were home owners as well as parents. Jughead was a New York Best Seller and Betty taught a Kindergartan class.

"I love you Juggie." Betty whispered moving so she could look into his eyes. A smile overtook his face never getting tired of hearing those words.

"I love you more." He replied then taking a page from her own book and nuzzling his nose against hers. She was about to say something when a cry interrupted her thoughts.

"Looks like Grace is awake." Betty sighed wishing she could stay wrapped in his arms forever. But she loved her children and couldn't imagine her life without them.

"I'll get her." Jughead said smiling down at his blue eyed love. He kissed her deeply before pulling away to soothe their youngest. Before he could leave Betty's clutches though she grabbed is face and pulled him in for one more kiss.

"For the road." She winked as she spoke allowing Jughead to move freely. He smirked before walking quickly to his daughters nursery.

As he stepped in her dark brown orbs lit up. He picked her up and swung her around before finally pulling her in so she could snuggle against his chest. Oliver looked so much like his mother, except is head of curls, but Grace was a splitting image of her father. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. Her face shape was almost identical to Jughead's and she even had his crescent dimples.

"Hey sweet girl." He cooed at his little one. She babbled in response not yet being able to form words although she was close. It was almost her birthday and Betty was overjoyed to throw another 1 year party.

When Jughead returned to the kitchen with Grace in his clutches he was surprised to find no Betty. He called her name a couple of times but heard no response. He returned Grace safely to her crib and searched the main floor. When he came up with no Betty he ascended the stairs, worried about what he might find.

When he stepped into their bedroom he was surprised to find the lights off, if Betty wasn't in there where could she be. But when he heard a distant sniffling he knew immediately it was his beautiful wife.

He turned on the lights and entered their bedroom walking swiftly to the bathroom attached. When he knocked on the door he heard shuffling before the click of the lock. The door flew open to reveal a red eyed Betty, yet joy was plastered on her face.

"Juggie..." she grinned before placing kisses all over his face and neck.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned confused by the factors that weren't adding up.

"Everything is more that okay!" She shouted before planting one more kiss on her husbands round lips and pulling out her hands from behind her back. She opened them to reveal a pregnancy test which read positive. Once it registered in Jughead's mind that they would soon have another little one he couldn't contain his excitement.

His strong arms grabbed Betty's waist as he began to spin her in a circle like he would do to Oliver or Grace. He placed her feet on the floor and bent down so he was even to her waist. Betty looked down curiously at her curly headed husband who had lifted up her shirt.

Jughead began to kiss her stomach while whispering against it the hot breaths tickling Betty. "Hi baby! I can't wait to meet you and hold you. You have the most amazing mother that will care for you and love you. You are going to be the littlest because of your siblings Oliver and Grace. I'm your dad. I'm going to read you bedtime stories and wrestle you and hug you and love you. I love you so so so much baby."

Betty placed her hands on Jughead's cheeks and pulled him up until his face was even with hers.

"I love you so so much Jug." Betty said quietly before attacking his lips with her own.

"I love you more, and I'm overjoyed that our amazing family is growing."

————————————————————-

I hope you enjoyed reading my take on Bughead's future. Feel free to recommend ideas for more stories and I'll write them to the best of my ability!


	5. Nightmare

_Betty felt no fear when the cold barrel of a gun was placed against her skull, only regret. Why hadn't she captured the black hood when she had the chance?_

_ His gruff voice rung throughout her ears, "Now you are going to tell me what Archie knows about our little conversations or you are going to die. Now which one will you choose?" _

_ Betty began to shake but she kept her lips held together. No matter how scared she was she would not speak. Archie was her friend, and no matter how much they disagreed sometimes, she did not want him to get hurt. Archie knew too much, if the black hood found it the extent of the information she had been leaking, Archie would be doomed._

_ "Well what will it be." He shouted but before Betty could respond she heard a familiar voice._

_ "Leave her alone." Jughead called as he pulled his hat down to hide his dark set of curls. The Black Hood smiled grimly as he removed the gun from Betty's blonde hair._

_ "Well who do we have here?" The low voice questioned as his gun went up until it was pointed at Jughead's chest._

_ "Please don't hurt him." Betty cried tears beginning to fall into her pale cheeks. She wanted to run to him, protect him, but her legs felt like jello. He stood strong and acted as if nothing was wrong. _

_ "Maybe this will get you to talk." The black hood slyly said before putting his hand on the trigger and firing._

Betty woke up screaming as she thrashed around desperate to escape the world she had wandered into. Within seconds Jughead had woken up as well and had begun to speak, his voice even and soothing.

"Shhhh. Betty it's alright it was just a dream your okay." He cooed trying his best to comfort his terrified girlfriend.

"Juggy, is that you?" Her voice was distorted from a mix of sleep and terror. He nodded and she threw her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the small of her back and began to rock her back and forth.

"Betts what happened?" He questioned wondering what dream could have gotten his girlfriend so riled up.

"The Black Hood-You-Dead." She manages to get out in between cries leaving Jughead with very few answers and even more questions. But he knew better than to make her relive it so soon so he just pulled her closer and placed a hand against her blonde curls.

She let her last cry out at last after an hour of tears. She pulled her head away from it's safe spot and looked Jughead in the eyes. Hers were red from tears and his were dark from worry. She grabbed his face and pulled him in for kiss.

"I love you Jughead, please don't leave me." Her voice shook as if she could burst into tears again at any moment.

"Betty Cooper I could never leave you. What happened in that dream that could ever make you think that?" He spoke strongly but on the inside he was devastated that his amazing girlfriend would ever believe that he would abandon her.

She sighed and cuddled into his chest bringing her hands to his stomachs to trace the outline of his abs. "The black hood was trying to get me to turn on Archie, but I refused. Then you came to save me, but he shot you point blank in front of me." The tears were creating a rim of witness on her eyes but Jughead wiped them away.

He brought his face to hers and kissed her slowly but deeply on the lips. "Did you feel that Betty?" She nodded as her face twisted into a confused stare. The green eyed boy brought her hand up to rest on his cheek. "Now do you feel that?" Her eyes softened at the feel of her boyfriends skin, her head began to bob up and down. "Good, now what you just felt was me. My touch, my face, my lips. You felt a living, breathing, person. Betty Cooper I love you more than you will ever know and I will make sure you bask in my touch every single day. Everybody's days are numbered. People always worry about how many moments they have left instead of making the ones they have matter. I want to make every moment matter with you. Trust me I'm terrified that one of us will die in these attacks but being with you makes all my fears go away."

"Jughead I love you. I want to make all my moments matter with you too. You are my rock, my safe place, my comfort. I can not imagine losing you, I don't even want to try. So I'm not going to, I am going to forget about the future and enjoy just being here with you." Betty's tears we're not scared ones anymore, they were tears filled with pure joy and bliss. She placed an innocent kiss on Jughead's cheek and pulled away smiling. Her blue eyes might his green eyes and she saw a look of pure lust. He began to kiss her gently but their lips soon grew feverish as their tongues met.

When they pulled away for air Jughead leaned into Betty and whispered into her ear, "I have a way to make this moment matter." All or Betty's hairs stood on end but a devilish grin overtook her face. Jughead took that as a yes and began to kiss down her neck getting lower and lower every time.

No matter what blew Jughead and Betty's way, they had each other and that is all that mattered to them.

————————————————————-

I am so happy with how this story turned out due to the fact that I was so skeptical at first. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Please tell me in the reviews what has been you're favorite one shot so far because I think this one has to be mine. I feel like it brings out the amount of love Betty and Jughead feel for each other but that is just my opinion! Sorry for the long ending, I love you all!


	6. Breakfast

As Jughead arose from the depths of his fiancés comforter, the aroma of pancakes instantly filled his nostrils. He slowly got out of bed and searched for his shirt but after coming up empty handed, he shuffled out of the room.

When he emerged, he was greeted with the sight of his blonde headed beauty swaying to some music with a spatula in hand. Her thin frame only covered by Jughead's S shirt and lacy underwear.

Jughead ventured across the living room of their New York apartment to the kitchen, where he hugged Betty from behind. She jumped and spun around quickly but her eyes softened at the sight of her raven-haired man.

Jughead grabbed a handful of his shirt and gave Betty a disapproving stare, "I was wondering where this was when I woke up this morning." She just laughed and rose to her tip toes to place a soft kiss on one of Jughead's crescent dimples.

"I like you better without it." She teased and brought her hands to his abs to trace the deep outlines that had come from his daily workouts at the gym. "Wow you are sexy." She breathed out taking in the sight that was her incredible fiancé. "I must be the luckiest girl alive."

"Speak for yourself Betty Cooper- soon to be Jones." He stared in amazement at the stunning women he called his. Her blonde waves were down, finally loose from her tight ponytail. Her makeup was rubbed off so you could see her natural features. Her Green eyes were big and filled with love for Jughead. Her cheeks slightly flushed from the effect his words had on her. There was nothing about this women he didn't love.

As if reading his mind she smiled up at him and spoke loud and clear, "I love you Jug, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He sighed and looked into her eyes thanking his lucky stars that he had been blessed with her.

"Betty I love you more than you could ever know, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He winked and she just about melted in his arms but she quickly recovered and gave him a playful shove.

"Now you need to get back in bed, I was going to wake you up with a kiss and give you breakfast and you ruined it." He chuckled and cupped her face in his large hands.

"Dang, I missed out on a cliche relationship moment."

"That you did. But seriously, no writing today. You need a break and I need a day with my man." She sighed and snuggled into his chest and he placed a hand on her head. Being engaged to a New York Best Selling author has its perks and disadvantages. Sometime she needed some time free from the clacking of a keyboard.

"That can be arranged my love." He kissed her on the top of the head and slowly retreated to their room.

She smiled and flipped her almost burnt pancakes before placing them on a plate and adding the little note she had written. The scent of Jughead's shirt mixed with pancakes filled her nose every time she breathed in, so she rushed to the room he awaited her in, eager to get a bite out of both things.

"I thought you would never come." He whispered as she climbed into bed carrying a stack high of pancakes.

"Which were you awaiting more? Me or the pancakes?" She questioned with a giggle as she scooted deeper under the covers placing her head on his chest and interlocking their legs.

"Ooh this is a hard one." He joked before a serious look over took his face. "You, it will always be you." He grinned down at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Who's the cliche now?" She pursed her lips trying not to let a smile escape.

"You caught me." He bantered before pressing his lips against hers. She scooted herself up until their faces were even making it easier to melt into him. She placed her hand on his neck, his bundles of curls brushind her fingers causing her to giggle into the kiss. She could feel his smile against her which only made her kiss him harder. When they finally pulled apart she breathed in deeply not noticing how deprived she was of air.

"Well now that I had my main course, I better get started on these pancakes now shouldn't I?" Betty sighed desperate to have Jughead's lips against hers again. His touch sending shivers down her body and the feeling of his skin pressed against hers.

"Well my mom always told me I had to finish my main course before I could have desert, and I don't know if you're plate is clean." She winked seductively and Jughead just chuckled.

"Well I guess we'll have to do something about that." He said before pulling Betty in close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face as close as possible to hers without allowing them to touch.

"Well I guess we will." She whispered before attacking his lips with her own, sending her entire body into bliss. She could not wait until she could call this incredible man her husband.

—————————————————————

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was a little boring but Bughead rarely gets a drama free scene. Please compliment or criticize or whatever you feel like doing. I am always open suggestions!


	7. Home

Betty stirred as the sun had just started shining through the small window. She opened her eyes and rubbed them before scanning her surroundings. Her pink lips turned up in a smile, being in her boyfriends trailer always made her feel so safe.

She felt movement and looked beside her at the handsome dark haired boy. He had rolled over and placed a strong arm over her chest bringing her closer to him. Even in his sleep he felt the need to hold her. His chest rose and fell in a rhythmic beat matching that of his heart. His face contained a light smile allowing his dimples to appear. He looked so peaceful, and if it was possible, Betty fell even more in love with him.

She let herself relax in his arms, comforted by his touch. His eyelids began to flutter and soon his green orbs were open and attentive. They rested on her and he smiled brightly.

"Good Morning beautiful." The sleep in his voice was evident, but so was the love.

Betty smiled shyly before snuggling tighter against his chest, adoring the smell of him. "Good Morning." She mumbled against his toned chest.

Jughead sat himself up and Betty followed resting her head against his shoulder. "How'd you sleep?" He questioned while running his hands through her soft blonde waves.

"Great, and waking up to this face," she cupped his cheeks before placing a peck on his lips, "made it a whole lot better."

Jughead smirked, "If you want you can always wake up to me in the morning." He yawned, still obviously tired.

"Is Jughead Jones asking me to move in with him?" Betty questioned, a small smirk playing at her lips.

"I guess so. I mean I love you and you love me. You practically live here already. I guess I'm just saying...". Jughead's rambled explanation was cut off by Betty's voice.

"I'm all in." She giggled before climbing over to his lap to straddle him. She locked eyes with him as her face grew serious. "I want to wake up to this handsome face. I want to fall asleep in your arms watching a cheesy rom com. I want to wear your shirts around the house so I can be surrounded by your scent. I want to cook for you and bake for you. I want to be able to call out your name and you come running because you'll be right here. I never want to leave your side for more than a second. I love you an amount I can't explain. I want to be engulfed in your love. I want to pepper you with kisses to show even a fraction of my affection. I just want to be in your presence all the time. So yes, I want to move in with you."

Betty took a deep breath when she concluded her statement and looked deep into Jughead's damp eyes. They were filled with lust and tears as he pulled her against him and crushed their lips together.

Jughead pulled away from her lips and reattached his to the sweet spot on her neck. He kissed his way up to her ear and whispered in a low voice, "Welcome home my love."

——————————————————————————

Thank you for reading! Sorry I had to reupload it someone kindly pointed out it didn't upload correctly so a big thanks to them. I hope you enjoyed this one shot!


	8. Bean

Jughead had never seen Betty so happy. She was skipping around the store her grin reaching to her ears. She grabbed his wrist and began to pull him with her.

"Look at this one Juggie!" He smirked as she held her finger up to the glass of a tank that contained a small hamster. When Jughead had agreed to let her pick out a pet for their new apartment she had been overjoyed. Betty loves animals, and Jughead loves Betty so he had agreed to a pet. Ever since hotdog died he had no interest in putting himself through that again. But Betty wanted a pet more than anything so he had obliged.

"Okay are we thinking something that fits in a cage, or something that will roam?" She questioned and Jughead chuckled at the intense concentration spread across her face.

"Whatever you want. It's up to you." Her emerald eyes lit up and she placed a quick kiss on Jughead's soft cheek. He blushed, her lips still having an effect on him after 5 years of dating.

She whispered lowly into his ear, "I love you, and thank you." She placed a peck on his lips this time and began to roam the isles once more. Her soft hands brushed over tank after tank sending the animals scurrying.

Her eyes caught on a small carrier in the corner. She rushed over and bent down until the inside of the carrier was eye level.

"What did you find now?" Jughead joked, he was confused when he got no reaction out of the usually bubbling girl. But her lips were sealed shut and her face still.

When she turned to face Jughead he could see a rim of wetness collecting at the bottom of her eyes. "She's perfect." Betty grabbed Jughead's stiff hand and brought him over to the animal that had her full attention. He bent down and saw a small puppy pushed against the edge in fear. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. Her fur a dark coco that was smooth and rich.

"I agree." Jughead said after gazing at the small creature for quite sometime. He waved at an employee and asked them if they could see the puppy. The worker obliged and began telling the story about the brown bundle.

"We got this little girl about a week ago. She came in covered in mud and her eyes were sealed shut by the caked dirt. But once we got her all cleaned up we found she was in pretty good shape. But she is very shy and only allows a few of our workers to even come near her." Betty nodded solemnly feeling horrible for the small pup who had already been through so much.

"We'll take her." Jughead spoke clearly as he looked down at his stunning girlfriend. She smiled up at him and cuddled the little dog closer as she leaned into Jughead's chest. "Does she have a name already?"

"No but the workers have been calling her Bean because she is just so tiny."

"Bean, I like it." Betty agrees before placing a light kiss ok Beans head and another ones on Jughead's cheek before leaning towards his ear. "Are we really going to do this?"

Jughead smiled and leaned down to return the whisper, "I would do anything for you."

—————————————————————

Thoughts? I have never had a dog in my life so this was a guessing game to create but I hope you still like it! I would love to hear your opinions on this story or any other one shot I have made. Happy reading!


	9. Beginnings

Betty

As Betty gazed longingly at the incredible man in front of her she found no flaws, everything about him was perfect.His dark set of curls that he kept covered by the grey beanie which may have well been superglued to his head. His green eyes that you could stare into for the rest of your life and never get bored. His chiseled jawline. His soft complexion that was complete by his slightly rosy cheeks. And those lips... you couldn't help but stare. They were a pale pink and perfectly round. What she would give to kiss those plump lips. But his body really made your jaw drop. His strong arms were encased by the tight leather of his serpent jacket. His toned chest hidden by the grey s shirt that constantly made an appearance. His flannel was always tied around his waist. She wanted nothing more than to rip the flannel of him and wrap it around her so she could be surrounded by his warm cinnamon scent. Just being in his presence was an honor. His charm was unbearable at times, she couldn't imagine someone not falling for him. All she wanted to do was to kiss him, to claim him, to mark her territory and ward off anyone else who dare come near her property. But she knew he could never feel the same way. She wasn't good enough for an angel like Jughead Jones. So she sat on the couch opposite of him and stared. She watched as he dramatically retold a story. His arms were flailing in an effort to reenact the events. His smile lit up his face and allowed his dimples to shine bright. It was moments like these when Betty just wanted to jump over the coffee table, straddle him, and just kiss him until she couldn't breath. But she had to contain herself, she didn't want to lose him.

Jughead

How was it possible for someone to be so attractive. Jughead has just finished talking about his encounter with some ghoulies at the drive in and Betty had begun her story about something that happened to her in 5th period. But all he could think about was how drop-dead gorgeous she looked right now. Her hair was down from the tight prison of her ponytail and the blonde curls fell like waves over her shoulders. Her face was animated as she got more and more worked up over her story. Her mouth was moving quickly words pouring out from her soft lips. Her green orbs darted back and forth creating a sense or innocence around her. She was wearing a tight pink shirt and a short denim skirt leaving Jughead in bewilderment at how incredible her body was. The luscious curves that he was dying to run his hands down. Her long legs bounced up and down in excitement as he brought his eyes up to her face again. He was in close enough to smell the aroma she let off. The lingering whiff of vanilla cookie filled his nostrils. Betty was his drug. He was addicted to everything about her. He needed to be in her welcoming proximity at all times. She made him feel at home, she made him feel important, and she made him feel like he fit in. They were so different but they had such a raw connection. Jughead wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he had loved her since they were little kids. But Betty had always pined over Archie, so Jughead would have no chance. But his dreams were still filled with the smile of Betty Cooper.

Betty

Betty sat at her vanity pondering what was happening in her life. Her parents were going crazy, Polly was going crazy, and she was stuck in the middle trying to fix everything. Her head turned quickly when she heard a rap on her window. There she saw him, her night in shining armor. She flashed a confused smile and rushed over to the window to push it open.

"Hey there Juliet. Nurse of duty." He said in a hushed tone and she grinned, he always had such a powerful effect on her. Betty was wrapped around his finger. "You haven't gone full yellow wall paper on me yet, have you?"

She shook her head in frustration still angry at the situation and spoke in a quick tone, "They're crazy. My parents are crazy."

He was quick to comfort her, "They're parents, they're all crazy." His voice was low as if he had personal experience on the matter.

Betty let her mind wander through all the possibilities and outcomes, "But what if, what if, Polly is too. The way she talked to me, the way she looked at me. And now all I can think is, what if I'm crazy like they are?" She let out a sigh as Jughead placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," He spoke in a hushed comforting tone allowing Betty to relax slightly, "Were all crazy, we're not our parents. We're not our families." Berry nodded letting Jughead release all of her fears and doubts.

"Also..."

Jughead

All Jughead could think about was how stunning she looked right now. The way the sun was hitting her hair, causing a new shade of golden to form. She pressed him for an answer but he stood silent staring directly at those perfect lips.

"What?" She smiled and he just about melted he couldn't contain himself anymore. He pressed his lips against hers preparing himself for rejection but that never happened. She kissed back and they blended together in perfect rhythm as if it was meant to be. The kiss was filled with a passion he had never experienced before. A hunger for each other that could never be filled. As he pulled away he felt like he was on top of the world. Everything was changed. He had kissed Betty Cooper. And even if she did, he would never forget it.


	10. Toni

Betty started angrily at the purple haired girl who was leaning against the door frame talking to Jughead. She had her fingers in her hair, twirling it into tight curls. A seductive smirk was spread across her face. She was giggling, something a serpent would never do. And her eyes were only on Jughead.

It made every hair on Betty's body stand on end. Her and Jughead had just gotten back together and things were great, but Toni still angered her beyond explanation. Betty knew they had kissed, she also knew Jughead would be nothing but loyal to her. But as much as she trusted Jughead, none of that trust transferred over to Toni. Betty had made it her mission the last couple days to show off her boyfriend as much as possible.

She strutted over to the two, a fake smile plastered across her face. When she reached them she slid her arms in between Jughead's from behind giving him a backwards hug. She cuddled her head into the crook of his neck and sighed. "I missed you Jug."

He twisted his body so he was facing his beautiful girlfriend and placed a kiss on her cherry lips. "I missed you more Betts." He turned his attention back to Toni whose face was contorted into a jealous stare. Jughead's arm still remained around Betty's shoulder and she snuggled into his toned chest while making eye contact with Toni. As green eyes met brown a look was passed that Jughead was Betty's and Betty's alone.

"It was good talking to you Jughead, but I have to go to class. See ya." Toni muttered leaving a sour taste in the air. Jughead said his goodbyes and waved her on her way.

Once she was out of earshot the beanie wearing boy began to chuckle. Betty had untangled herself from underneath his protective touch and had joined their hands together. She led the way to the Blue and Gold office trying to decipher what Jughead found funny.

"Why are you laughing?" She questioned as she unlocked the door and pressed them inside.

"I think someone is a bit jealous." He took a seat on the new addition to the rooms growing furniture collection, a red couch. Betty sat herself next to him and laid down so her her head was on his lap and her feet were dangling over the armrest.

"And who would I have to be jealous of?" She scoffed twisting her true feelings into imaginary ones.

"I don't maybe, Toni Topaz." Her face flashed anger for only a split second but Jughead caught her. "I knew something was up." She sat up quickly and leaned her head back against the couch.

"Okay yes I'm jealous of Toni Topaz. All I can do is compare myself to her. Am I smarter than her, prettier than her, am I better kisser than her. Jug all I can think about is what if you leave me to be with her. Every time you kiss me, or just hold me close I cherish every second hoping it won't be the last time. She's your dream girl and I'm just a speed bump on your road to happiness." Betty's eyes were damp and dripping after releasing everything she had been feeling for so long. She felt so much more than jealousy towards Toni. She was so fearful that Jughead would dump her for this perfect girl.

"Elizabeth Cooper, I want these toxic thoughts out of your head right now," Jughead cupped her face and used his thumbs to brush away the large tears that had created a path on her soft supple skin. He kissed her forehead gently and pulled her in close so her body was completely resting on his. "You are the only person I want in my life. I don't care about Toni, or the serpents, or Archie. I love you more than words can express and you are my happiness. You are my future. Don't ever think about comparing yourself to any other girl here because you will always win hands down. You will forever be the better kisser, the better listener, the better partner in crime, and just better in general. I could never leave you again Betty, being without you completely and utterly broke me. You will forever be showered in my affection because seeing you in the hallway and not being able to reach out and comfort you, or celebrate with you, or just kiss those perfect lips almost ended me. No stupid serpent could change that. Betty you are my world, my entire world. Don't ever forget that. I choose you, I will always choose you."

"I love you so much Jughead. And I am so sorry for pushing you out of my life, but I couldn't be the cause of your death. I need you, I'm sorry if that's selfish but I need you more than words can express. I can't live without you." She cuddled her face tightly into his chest and let the sobs rack through her body.

Jughead kissed the tears that had begun to steam down her face again as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Betty you are so strong, I have no idea what I would do if I was in your shoes. I understand why you did it, and I forgive you. Don't break yourself over this please, I hate to see you hurting. And Betty, I need you too. More than I can explain, when I'm around you everything is ok. Everything is solved. I love you Betty, so much."

Betty grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face into hers. Their lips moved feverishly together in perfect unison. Betty cherished the feeling of Jughead's lips against hers and the occasional brush off his soft skin. She basked in his touch loving how he made her feel. She could never love anyone else the way she loved Jughead Jones.

—————————————————————

Hello! I hope you enjoyed this jealousy one shot, even though it strayed away form the shows true plot. I would love to get recommendations for future stories because I'm running low on ideas. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	11. Accident

Jughead replayed the conversation he had with his dad over and over in his head as he sped off on his motorcycle.

_"Jughead there's been an accident." FP's face was set in stone while his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Jughead had been lounging on the couch but he quickly sat up and looked his father in the eye._

_ "What type of accident?" He questioned, he lived in a town full of crime, the possibilities were endless of bad things that could happen._

_ "A car accident, and son, Betty was in that car." Jughead's heart dropped and he was positive he had stopped breathing. _

_ A slow silence fell over the room as Jughead's eyes filled with tears. "Is she okay?" He was able to croak out terrified of the answer he would receive. FP's face fell and he refused to meet his sons watery eyes. _

_ "No, she's in pretty rough condition. She's in a coma, and has lots of broken bones, but she's alive. That is what matters boy, that she is alive." Jughead stood quickly and grabbed his serpent jacket from where it hung._

_ "I have to go see her." His voice shook as he spoke, water dripping from is eyes. FP nodded and handed him the keys to his motorcycle. _

_ "Be careful." FP warned before watching his distraught son rush out the door and slam it behind him._

Jughead didn't know what he was going to do if she died, he didn't even want to think of that as a possibility but he knew it was. Betty was his entire world. She was kind, loving, adorable, and just perfect. She would hate it if she knew he had called her perfect. It made him smile thinking of her playfully slapping and scolding him about all the reasons she wasn't perfect. But she was, she was perfect for him. He loved her, and he hadn't even told her. That would be the first thing he would tell her if she woke up, when she woke up. He reminded himself that he had to think positive.

When he made it to the hospital he practically threw himself through the automatic glass doors. He panted as he slowed from a run to a speed walk when he rounded the corner that led to the receptionist desk.

"Ummm... can I get the room number of Betty Cooper. I'm her boyfriend." The lady nodded causing her bright red curls to cascade over her frail shoulders.

"207." She answered after shuffling through some piles of paper, he mumbled out a barly audible thank you before taking off down the hallway. He studied number after number before finally reaching his desired one. He took a deep breath before opening the door and slipping inside.

His breath caught in his throat and the tears started flowing at the sight of her. She was in the thin night gown provided by the hospital. It's white color almost matched her pale complexion. Tubes ran in her mouth and arms while liquids dripped from machines placed beside her bed. Her hair was in disarray, the blonde locks filled with streaks of dark red. Deep cuts were spread across her face the skin held together by white stitches. He glanced at her chart seeing a list of injuries: 2 broken ribs, broken arm, fractured knee, head trauma. He breathed in quickly, she was such an amazing person she didn't deserve this much pain.

He looked around the room which was cluttered with balloons and get well cards. He assumed the Cooper clan had gone home insinuating that there was only 15 minutes left of visiting time.

He pulled a chair up to Betty's bedside. He slipped his beanie off and ran a hand through the dark curls. He fixed his beanie back in his head tugging it over his ears. He reached out and clutched Betty's hand in between his. He brought it up to his face and kissed her knuckles, like he had in Pops so long ago. He watched her face hoping that her eyelids would flutter open, they would embrace, and everything would magically be solved. But that didn't happen. Her body remained lifeless, her face filled with the same pained expression.

"Betty I love you we're endgame, remember? We're Romeo and Juliet with a happy ending. Our story isn't over Betty Cooper, it is not over. There is so much left for us to do. This can't be it, it just can't be."

He jolted when he heard a knock on the door. The red-headed receptionist was leaning against the door with a somber look on her face. Jughead wiped his emerald eyes and stood up.

"Please just give me 10 more minutes with her." He brushed away another tear that was silently creating a trail down his face.

"Okay 10 more minutes, but don't tell anyone." He nodded and sat back down in his chair taking her cold hand in his warm ones. "Please come back to me Betty, please."

He sat and talked to her for 10 minutes, saying and and everything to bring her back to him. But when the curly haired women popped her head in the doorway with an annoyed look he knew it was time to go. He kissed Betty's forehead and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Before slipping his jacket on once again and heading for the door. But the shifting behind him caused his feet to stop dead in their tracks. He didn't turn around until a familiar voice croaked out his name.

"Jughead, is that you?" He whipped his head around to see a groggy Betty. He rushed over to her and kissed those perfect pink lips. He pulled away and heard a light giggle escape her mouth. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. Promise me. Because Betty, I love you." He looked deep into her green eyes.

"Jughead I love you too." He smashed his lips against hers once again and she greedily returned the passion. He pulled away and sat down in his hospital chair once again and reached out for her hand. She placed it gently in his and intertwined their fingers.

"How do you feel." Jughead asked quickly scared that she would lose consciousness again, even though he knew that was highly unlikely.

"I feel okay, Im uncomfortable but the painkillers really did a number on me. Are you ok." She used her other hand to brush a thick lock of hair out of Jughead's face and into his grey crown.

"My feelings don't matter, yours do. Is there anything I can get you or do for you?" He opened his mouth to speak again but Betty placed a finger over his lips.

"Jughead all I need right now is you. I need you touch, your smile, your laugh, your corny jokes, and your love. That's all I care about."

"That can be arranged," he teased, trying to relax wanting anything but to stress out Betty anymore. "But Betty trust me, I am going to make sure nothing happens to you ever again." He spoke clearly as he put a protective arm on her. Betty was his to take care of and he would make sure that nothing would hurt or scare her for as long as humanly possible.

—————————————————————

Sooooo... thoughts? This was requested and I tried my best to put it together. I really liked this story and I'm so thankful that someone asked me to do this. It was a little out of my comfort zone for my normal writing but I hope it still ended up okay. Please request any ides you have for a Bughead oneshot and I will create my vision for it!


	12. Writer

The sound of keys clacking was Betty's wake up call. Her eyes slightly opened as she spotted the bright screen in the dark room. Hunched over it was her husband slightly illuminated by the bright light. She could see paragraphs of small text covering the page. She sighed knowing today would be another lonely day of being at second best to that stupid book.

"Morning." She spoke through her yawn as her arms stretched to their full length. Jughead jumped slightly before turning around to look at her for a split second.

"Morning." His eyes immediately returned to his screen again while Betty was left in an all too comfortable quiet.

Her long legs slipped out from the covers and her feet were placed on the cold wooden floors. She stood slowly and shuffled from the room. All she wanted to do today was have a movie marathon with her husband and eat popcorn till she could eat no more. They would giggle at the funny parts and cry at the sad ones. She would fall asleep in his safe embrace and the entire day would be perfect. But Betty knew that that day didn't exist. Jughead was always writing and he barely fit one conversation with her in his packed schedule. She turned on the stove top and pulled out ingredients for pancakes and began making the batter.

As she started pouring the batter onto the hot pan a shrill ring stopped her in her tracks. She turned off the stove and wiped her hands on the towel laying aimlessly in the counter before turning her attention to the door. Opening it she grinned at the sight of her best friend in the entire world.

"V!" She screeched pulling her in for a tight hug causing the carrier in her hands to rock slightly. "You brought Paisley?" Betty squealed and Veronica nodded and laughed. Stepping aside Betty held the door open for Veronica to come in which she did shortly after, Archie following close behind.

As Veronica proceeded to pull the bundled baby from her carrier Archie spoke up. "Where's Jug?" He questioned looking around the room for his long time buddy.

"He won't leave the bedroom, something about deadlines." Betty muttered suddenly angry at the Raven haired man.

Veronica held out the small child and Betty quickly cradled her. She wanted a baby so bad but so far Jug and her had had no luck. As she smiled down at the red head she heard a door open. Her husband was standing there messy hair and messy clothes.

"I thought I heard my favorite family." He smirked looking at his friends scattered on the couch. He sat down and they all began to talk just like old times. But a long visit quickly became a short one as Paisley began screaming and crying with no relent. The young couple quickly apologized before rushing out the door muttering happy phrases to their very unhappy baby.

Jughead leaned down to kiss his wife but she quickly pulled away. "Oh so now you have time for me?" She snapped getting up and pushing past him.

"What did you mean." He asked trailing close behind her as she swiftly walked to kitchen to finish her pancakes.

"You have barely said three words to me the past week but you have enough time to have a 3 hour conversation with the Andrews?" Her voice was filled with pain crushed by the fact her husband didn't want to spend time with her.

"I'm sorry honey but I have..."

"Deadlines." Betty interrupted knowing exactly what was going to come out of his mouth. "You know sometimes it feels like you love your stupid book more than me." She spat trying not to let her eyes meet his.

She glanced up to see his face fall into a guilty stare. He cupped her cheeks strongly, not allowing her to pull away, and brought them upwards not letting her gaze leave his own. "Betty I am so unbelievably sorry. It was never my intent to make you feel that way. I love you an amount I can't explain. All I want to do is provide for you and sometimes I go overboard. But nothing in my life ranks over you. Nothing. You are my number one and forever will be. There is no doubt in my mind. Im so sorry I've been preoccupied, from now on your my one and only concern."

Betty placed her small hands around his wrists and pulled them from her face before standing on her tiptoes to place an innocent kiss on his soft lips. "I'm sorry for being so selfish." She muttered embarrassed of her sudden outburst.

"You have nothing to be sorry about you are my everything and I should treat you like that. So how do you wanna be treated right now?" He asked rubbing his nose against hers causing her it explode in giggles.

"Can we watch a cheesy rom com?" She asked grinning up at her handsome husband.

"Of course. Notebook or Twilight?"

"While Twilight isn't as rom comish so Notebook." She decided before placing another kiss against Jughead's lips.

"Notebook it is." He answered before walking to their living room and turning on her favorite movie.

He laid on the couch and held out his arms allowing Betty to snuggle into them. She smiled at the comfortable atmosphere. His manly scent surrounding her as well as his strong arms. His head was nestled into her neck and he placed a quick kiss against it. She sighed so unbelievably content in his arms.

"I am so sorry about neglecting you it will never happen again I promise." He whispered still feeling guilty about the events of the last couple of days.

Betty flipped her body around so she was facing him and attacked his mouth with her own. Needing to feel him against her. She had missed this man so much. She continued her attack of kisses as more and more articles of clothing were thrown carelessly on the floor. A shirt landed next to the remote, the movie long forgotten.

—————————————————————

Hey everyone! I am so sorry for being gone so long. I've been feeling really uninspired lately and I hope that doesn't reflect in this piece. But I love you all and sorry again!


	13. Broken

Tears streamed down his face as he let the slow sobs wreck his body. He slumped across the couch letting his emotions overtake him. He didn't understand how she could do it, it was so sudden. And the worst part was that she didn't even do it, she had sent Archie. At that moment he had hurt more than he ever had before. When his mom left, when his dad got arrested, when his father denied letting him come home as well as his mom. He had been crushed in those moment but Betty breaking up with him when he needed her most brought his pain to a whole new level. But at the race she didn't seem to care. But he cared so much. He didn't understand how he could live in a world without Betty.

His sobs had turned into silent tears when he heard a sharp knock on the door. He wiped his eyes and stood to open it trying to push down his emotions. He opened it to reveal Betty. Seeing her dissolved his sadness and rage took its place. "What are you doing here? You are the person I want to see the least right now so why don't you just leave?" He roared and she stumbled back.

She had never seen him like this, filled with hatred, towards her. She wanted to cry she wanted to scream back but she had to stay strong. "Please Jughead please talk to me."

"No Betty, if you couldn't talk to me to end it yourself, why should I talk to you right now?" He spat and attempted to slam the door but was blocked by Betty's frail foot. As wood hit bone Betty winced at the pain and she saw a cloud of worry pass through Jughead's eyes before they resorted to anger once more.

She looked up at him with puffy eyes and a pained expression. She looked so scared in that moment. In a barely audible whisper words came tumbling out. "Please just give me a chance to explain. Just give me five minutes and then kick me out I just need to talk to you."

So many thoughts ran through Jughead's brain. He couldn't imagine a reason that would justify leaving him. Sure he wasn't the best guy in the world, but Betty had told him she loved him. His voice came out much softer this time, "I can't". He whispered before going to shut the door again but was cut of by a sentence that scared him more than anything had before.

"It was the black hood. He told me too." She let out quickly desperately trying to get Jughead to give her a chance.

"Wha- I don't understand." He stammered, at a loss for words. He had so many questions but he was cut off once again by the blonde.

"He's been calling me, every couple of days. He says he want me all to himself. And-and he told me to start cutting people out of my life or he would. First it was Veronica," her voice was a whirlwind trying to get everything out before Jughead closed the door but as she looked up he was standing there dumbfounded staring intently at her. Their emerald eyes interlocked as she slowed her voice, " and then it was you Jug. He said that if I didn't break up with you, he would cut you out of my life himself. Jughead I can't lose you, I'm so sorry if I made the wrong choice but that will forever be the right choice to me. If you died I would never forgive myself. I can't imagine a world without you in it. I would rather torture myself than have you be gone." Large tears rolled down her face as she choked out her concluding sentence. Jughead stepped closer to her and she cast her eyes down terrified of what he might say.

Silence fell down in between them and she looked up confused to see his eyes staring at her hands. She looked down at them to see that her fingernails were deep in the soft flesh of her palm. Blood was dripping from her hand and falling onto the ground creating pools of dark red near her feet. A single tear tumbled down his cheek as he gently grabbed her hands and walked her to the kitchen sink. He rinsed them and used an old rag to stop the bleeding all without speaking a word. When her hands were clear of any trace of pain he held them up to his face and kissed them like he had in Pops oh so long ago.

"Betty...". His low voice broke the quiet. Her name lingered on his lips as if he couldn't decide what to say. "Please don't ever do this again. Don't ever harm yourself and please don't make me be the reason. I love you to darn much to lose you. And I respect your decision with the black hood, but I can take care of myself. I would have rather you just told me what was going on. You don't have to keep everything all bottled up inside you." She nodded stiffly not knowing what that meant for them. He opened his arms and she crawled into them. Her head pressed against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat he leaned against her and just melted into the feeling of Betty next to him.

"Juggie?" She spoke in an innocent voice forgetting all previous events as she was wrapped in his warm embrace as his thick scent hovered around her.

"Yes?" He replied lowly as she pulled her body away from his. He wanted to fight it, just pull her right back in to him but he held himself back and waited for her to speak once more.

"Does this mean we're back together?" She questioned timidly hoping she would receive the answer she needed to hear.

Jughead smirked at the idea and nodded his head. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him closer allowing their lips to crash together and their tongues to intertwine. As Betty pulled away Jughead cupped her cheeks and brought their lips together once more.

Their foreheads pressed together when the need for oxygen arose. When their breaths finally evened Betty piped up. "I love you Jug, so much. And I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"I love you Betty, and I forgive you. And I'm sorry you had to go through everything with the black hood alone but I'm here now and I'll protect you."

Betty nodded and crawled into his arms snuggled safe in his embrace. He pulled out his computer and began to type and she pulled out a book getting lost in the words. She looked over to see her raven haired man studying his page and she smiled. She could not live in a world without that perfect boy.

—————————————————————

Again I am soooo sorry with the lack of updates. With school starting soon I've been pretty stressed so I don't know what the future of this collection will be. I will do my best to keep updating but my life just doesn't slow down! But I love you all and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
